Sk8 Rat And A Honor Roll Student
by GettingAwayWithMurder
Summary: Uchiha sasuke, the Sk8 rat of konaha high, is trying to hook up with the smartest ans cutist girl in the school, haruno sakura, and he'll do anything to get her attention.......
1. Class Has Started

GaWm: Sup, everyone this is _GettingAwayWithMurder _This is my third story, if you haven't already, go check out my other two story's _SasuSaku Rockn' Out _and_SasuSaku High, _if u have a myspace go to add me! please read and review...

Sk8 Rat And A Honor Roll Student

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura Awoke, to the sound of her cell phone, Sakura cracked her eyes, quickly adjusting to the dim lighting of her room, she sat up, yawned, and rubbed her eyes, she glanced down at her phone witch was vibrating on the table besides her bed, she diden't need to look at the phone to see who it was calling, she already knew, the same person who called her this time EVERY morning before school, she had one final yawn and picked up her phone, she glanced down at the little screen on the covor of the phone, then fliped it open

"Yes Naruto?" asked a very weary saukra

"Good morning Sakura!" yelled a very chipper Naruto "Im ready for you to pick me up" he fiished happily

"Ok, be their in a sec"

"Ok see you when you get here" naruto said before hanging up the phone

"Tyipical naruto..." sakura said standing up, naruto had his license taken away from him for staying out past his curfew of 8:30, ans sakura, being a loving friend, promised him she'd drive him to and from school untill, his was off grounding and got his license back

Sakura forced herself to the bathroom to take a shower, as always the water was cold, sakura was ALWAYS the last to take a shower, after her two brothers Renton Age 18 and Sanji Age 17, her mother and her father, but that was O.K. the cold water felt good against sakura's skin, It woke her up in the morning, she really dident feel like brushing her hair today, so she picked up a ribbon her best friend ino bought for her, for christmas two years ago, She then tied her hair into a ponytail, brushed her teeth, she then put on her bra, and a pink _Paramore_T-shirt, fter witch she put on her undies and some tight black jeans, and finally slipped her feet into a pair of black _Vans._

"Bye mom" she yelled while going out the door, her mother called back but sakura was already out of the door when she said it, sakura threw her bookbag into the back seat, and climed into the front seat of her yellow _Voltswagon "Bug" _She backed out of her driveway and turned onto the highway, she turned into _110 brick drive _witch was naruto's house

"Hi Sakura" exclaimed naruto climbing into the car

"How are you naruto?" asked sakura, backing out onto the very busy highway

"Eh, I've been better" said Naruto resting his head against the seat

"Why do you say that?" asked sakura, trying to be friendly

"My mom, shes been complaining A LOT" exclaimed naruto adding a lot of emotion into the words "A lot"

"Must be that time of the month" joked Sakura

"Probably"

Sakura soon pulled into the schools parking lot, her and naruto climbed out the small car, and walked towards the school, outside of the school however, were a group of teens, they included Neji Hyuga The richist, and bratist boy born, Shikamaru Nara, the Lazyist person in the school, Matt Rien One of the "Popular people", and the "Skate Rat", the crazyist, the cutist, the most populer boy in school,...Sasuke Uchiha

Naruto however, was one of the no-bodys of the school, and he despreatly wanted to be sasukes friend, Sakura never understood why, every time naruto even tryed to talk to sasuke, sasuke or his friends would say somthing mean,...the bastards

"Dude, you missed it, I was skating my the mall" sasuke was saying, "And uh, I ollied that stair set in front"

"Dude the 23 set?" asked matt "No way, your so full of it"

"You want proof?"

"yea"

"Then lets go skate there, just you and me"

"Fine"

"Hey, can i go skate with you guys?" asked Naruto who, does skate but is not near sasukes or matt level, but Naruto was learning fast

"Don't you have ears?" asked matt sarcasticly "Just ME and SASUKE, did i say your name in that sentance?"

"No" naruto said looking at his feet fealing rejected

"Dude, matt, your a dick" Said sasuke

"Dude, you can totally come skate with us" Sasuke said, while leaning on the wall if the school

"Really?"

"Yea, meet us at the mall" sasuke said giving a thumbs up, then crossing his arms

"What kinda board you got?" asked matt refering to Naruto's skateboard

"Tony Hawk..."

"Psh, Tony Hawk's a bitch" said matt

"Dude, shut the hell up" said sasuke, looking at matt

"My dad owns the skate shop, I'll hook you up with a good board" sasuke calmly said

"Oh, thank you" exclaimed naruto

"Anytime"

Sasuke then relized _She_ was there, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke could have any girl at the school, like nothing, but Haruno was different, she had no intrest in sasuke at all, yet sasuke had ALOT of intrest in sakura, thats why hes being nice to naruto, cause he know those two are friends

"Haruno..." sasuke said refering to Sakura

"Yea?" sakura asked trying to force a smile

"You want to come with us?"

"ummmmm..." she then noticed naruto and how hopfull he was...

"Sure" she said "What time?"

"3:30 After school, front steps of the bayview shopping mall" sasuke said

"Ok meet you there" sakura said turning around

_"Damn, she WILL be mine"_ thought sasuke, he was almost certain on it, he was so deep in thought he dident relize matt was talking to him

"YO, EARTH TO SASUKE!" yelled matt

"Hn"

"Quit fanticising about screwing sakura" said matt laughing at his own joke

Truthfully, sasuke hasent ever looked at sakura's figure, he could never get past her eyes, everytime he see her face, he gets lost in those huge green orbs, sex, was the last thing on his mind

"Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Why the hell were you being so damn nice to naruto?" asked Matt

"Think about it dip stick, if I act nice in front of her mybe, just mybe ill get a shot with her"

"How troblesome, You can have any girl in the school, but you pick the one that dosent really like you" said shikamaru talking for the first time

"Yea Sasuke, sakura dosent just give her pun-tang out to anywon" said neji

"Wait..."started sasuke "Did you just refer to sakura's vigina as Pun-tang?"

"Yea? Why?"

"Dude, you are so lost in the 70's"

BRING BRING first bell

Sakura is in sasukes first and fourth periode classes, Geomarty and a elective class called "Teen living"

Sasuke smirked, and headed to geomatry, he noticed sakura was sitting alone today, s he casually walked over

"Um sakura? is anywon sitting here?"

_"Oh great its him"_she thought to herself

"Nope, would you like to sit there?"

"yea" sasuke sitting down, as wispered spread across the class like a joint is paced from person to person at a rock concert

"Ive noticed, you ignor me alot, do you think im annoying?" asked sasuke "I mean its ok if you do, I'll go away"

_"PLEASE, GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME"_ thought sakura "No your not annoying, she sad forcing a smile on her face

"Ok class settle down" said a tall blonde teacher walking into the room _"Class has started"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------_------------------------------------------

GaWm: There you go, chap 1, hope you guy's enjoyed, please review, reviews are what keeps me motivated on writing another chapter...


	2. She Likes Him

GaWm: Hello everyone, welcome to chapter two, of _"Sk8 Rat And A Honor Roll Student" _thanks for reviewing chapter 1, and I hope you injoy chap two, R&R

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

There she was, The smart, The beautiful, Haruno Sakura. Sakura, was not exactly the most popular girl in school, though she dident care, in fact, she would rather be at home, preparing for school on a friday night, that going out to party, for you see, sakura has strait A's and planned on keeping it that way. She wants to be a doctor, Bad. that has been her lifes dream since she was 7 years old. Sakura normally sat alone in Geometry, but today she had the honor of sitting next to, the crazyist, the cutist, the most popular boy, in the school, Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura like EVERY other girl in the school, has or has had a crush on uchiha sasuke, since the 9th grade...

Sasuke moved to konaha when he was a freshman in highschool, he was introduced to konaha mid-year of his freshman year, almost as soon as his feet steeped into the doors of the school, he was popular, from then year untill now, junior year...

When sakura met sasuke back in the 9th grade she adopted a crush on him, she used to have a picture of him under her pillow so if she go lonely, she would just look at his picture to make her feel better, but not only meeting sasuke she also me other people in the 9th grade, like Naruto uzimaki, who has had a crush on sakura, and has had the crush on her since 9th grade, she also met, ino, and ten ten, her two best friends...

"Sakura?" asked the raven haired boy who sat beside her

"Yea?" saukra said, turning around putting on a fake smile

"Did we have any homework?" sasuke wispered

"No, I dont think so" sakura said before laying her head onto the desk

-------------------------------------------------

_"Why wont she talk to me?"_ Sasuke thought

Sasuke layed his head onto his wrist, and soon fell asleep

-------------------------------------------------

"Ok class, today we are doing more study questions" exclaimed the blonde haired teacher

Sakura's class has a booklet, this book consisted of 200 geometry questions, that were expected to be completed by the last day of school, sakura was already 75 percent done with the booklet, sasuke on the other hand, hasent even started it

so after listening to this, the WHOLE class started complaning, by doing this, sasuke of course woke up from his dream...

"Whats going on" asked sasuke with a yawn

"Huh? oh nothing" sakura answered

"Uchiha sasuke, so glad you could join us" the teacher said with a scowl

"we'll im so glad, I could be awke, to see you put on a fake smile, long enough to teach me somthing I'll NEVER need in reality" sasuke said with a smirk, because as far as sasuke could tell, the bitch was out to fail him, so he was an ass to her any chance he got

"uchiha sasuke, do you need to go to the office?"

"Do they have snacks at the office?"

"No"

"Then im fine" sauke said, because by this point the whole class was already laughing, all exept for sakura, she could see no humor in making a teacher who already dident want to be their miserable

"Anyway, but this point in the school year, you should have blah, blah, blah" sasuke started day dreaming again, of guess who,...haruno sakura, she has been on his mind A lot the past few weeks, sasuke wanted her, but, she dident give a damn about him, but sasuke was positive, he would get her by the end of the school year, at least he hoped so, sasuke soon drifted back to sleep, the teacher noticed but, she would rather have that annoying boy sleeping, than talking back to her...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yo sasuke, wake up" it was neji "Class is over man"

"Hn?"

"The bell rung man lets go"

"Ok" said A very sleepy sasuke

"Oh sasuke, dont forget to get the notes you slept through" the teacher said sounding pissed

"Yea, whatever"

2nd periode "english 3" sasuke sat in the VERY back and started doodling on a piece of paper, while the gray haired teacher, started class, sasuke was waiting for 4th period when he would be re-united with sakura-chan

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

It was Matt

"You still up for skating the mall this after noon?"

"Hell yes"

"Cool, 3:30 you said?"

"Yea, but we have to wait for Dobe, and haruno"

"Why were you so nice to him earlier?"

"Eh, why not?"

"You just want to screw sakura chan"

"No"

"Yea, thats it, you dog"

"Shut up"

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Finally 3rd periode" Sakura exclaimed while walking down the hallway, "Art" was her third, she loved art, she wasent good at it, but she liked it

"Ok class" the brown haired teacher began, as sakura sat at her desk, "FREE DAY" yelled the teacher laughing afterwards"inside joke" so sakura, started sketching, but she noticed the more she drew the more she noticed, the guy in her picture looked almost idenical to "Him" and by him i mean...Uchiha Sasuke, sakura just stared at her picture, trying not to accept the obiouse, **"You still like uchiha"** damn it , it was her inner voice _"I got rid of you in theropy" _sakura Fought back, **"you'll**_**never**_** get rid of me bitch" **her inner self joked_"Just...go away" _sakura silently thought **"look babe, I'm here to help you out, im your gardian angel" **The inner voice continued _"No, your here to drive me insain"_ Sakura corrected **"You like Uchiha, Admit it" **the inner voice slyly spoke _"NO", _**"yes, you like the way he flips is hair, the way he talks to you, the way he..."**

"SAKURA!" it was tenten who cut off sakuras inner conversation

"oh what is it tenten?" asked sakura throwing away the piece of paper

"Class ended, its lunch time!!!"

sakura's inner voice was back...and ""_She likes Him""_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_GaWm: _well there you guys go!, chap 2 hope you enjoy, review please, without reviews, I wont post new chapters...


	3. Sk8 Date

GaWm: yo, chap 3! ive been workin on a another story sooooo, chaps may take a little while to create, anyway, thank you EVERYONE who has read and/or reviewed, reading your reviews is like talking a breath of fresh air, keep commenting please...

Sk8 Rat And A Honor Roll Student Chap 3

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room was cold,... of course it was cold it was the farthest classroom away from the front doors, witch made driving out of the underclassman parking lot, a living hell..., Yet their she sat, all alone in the empty class room; The air was brisk, sakura dident like it, she was always the first into the room. (mostly because her third periode class room was just down the hall), she was silently reading a text message, carefully hiding her phone under her jacket witch layed out on her desk, she felt as if somewon was watching her, she glanced up and noticed _"him"_ standing into the doorway.

why a sky smile on the devil would wear, the most popular boy in the history of the school entered the classroom,...Uchiha Sasuke

"Haruno" he said as he always did when he wanted to talk to her

"Yes" sakura said looking up from her phone long enough, to talk to sasuke for at least 15 secounds untill she could find someway to end the conversation.

"Do you still want to head to the mall with me and matt?" sasuke said, laying his practicly empty bookbag onto is desk, you see, sasuke dont ever do his school work, witch makes his bookbag very light, and also is the reason for his failing grades

"You, matt, me ...and naruto" sakura corrected, so that it wouldent seem like a sort of date

"Yea whatever" sasuke said, as the corners of his mouth twisted into a small smirk.

"Why, did you invite him,.. normaly you and matt treat him like hell" sakura said, her voice bitter

sasuke noticed the intensity in her voice "well you see-"

"HI SAKURA" screamed a very loud blonde headed boy with what seemed like wiskers on his face

"Hi naruto" sakura said forcing as much love into her voice as she could 

"Sup sasuke?" naruto joyfully asked sasuke, as if sakura wasent even in the room

"Just chilling with haruno, dobe" sasuke sneered at the optimistic boy

"My point _Exactly" sakura wispered _

"Flirting with sakura-chan teme?" naruto said, not noticing the coment Sakura just made

Sakura couldent help but smile, Naruto so desperatly wanted to be popular, but no matter how hard he tryed he was still...naruto...the dobe

"I wouldent say ""Flirting""...more like chatting" said sasuke, his lips cracked into a sinister smile

Sakura couldent help but roll her eyes, and uchiha sasuke seemed to pick up on it

"Am I bothering you haruno?" 

"What, no, what would make you say that?"

"Hn" sasuke sneered turning away giving her the classic ""Uchiha cold shoulder"" 

"whatever" sakura thought, it was 4th periode, sakura barely remembers 3rd, in fact she slept through it for the first time all year, It was right after lunch, and sakura only got through 5 hours of sleep last night so she had a valid excuse. 

Uchiha sasuke, on the other hand did not have a valid excuse,. His thrid periode went like this:

_**FLASHBACK!**_

Sasuke began class as normal, 15 minutes late

"Uchiha Sasuke, so glad you could join us" sneered the older, grey haired biology teacher 

"My pleasure" sasuke quickly replied

The class snickered 

sasuke then slowly walked to the back of the room and sat by a kid sasuke called Mikey P. 

Mikey P. was a kid sasuke had known since mikey was 4 or 5,_ "childhood friends" _

"yo?" sasuke said sitting down 

"Yo, Matt told me you two are chiilin' at the mall today" mikey said apparently wanting to go as well 

"yea, im going to skip school at about 2:45, meet me at my place by 3:00 if you want to go" 

"Alright" mikey said, watching sasuke put his head on the desk, and eventually going to sleep

_**END OF FLASHBACK!**_

Sasuke watched the clock, untill about 2:41

Sasuke raised his hand in the air

"Yes sasuke" the teacher said glancing over at the raven haired boy

"My dad wants me home early today, Im helping him do yard work, my relatives are coming over from tokyo, can i leave?" 

The teacher sighed, she knew he was leing, but even if she said no, he would leave "sure"

Sasuke rose from his seat and left out the door with a little wave over his shoulder

_15 or so minutes later,..._

Sasuke was playng his xbox 360 in his bedroom when there was a knock on the door, and mikey p. and matt walked into the room

"Sup?" said matt "you ready?"

"You friggin know it" sasuke joked 

Sasuke, matt, and mikey P. walk out side to sasuke's car, a red 2008 Chevy Camaro convertible, with black rims, and a black interior, brand new

Sasuke pulled outof his driveway and held the gas pedal to the floor.

Meanwhile...

Sakura and naruto sat on the front steps of the mall

"I bet they wont even come" sneered sakura 

Just then the very load sound of sasuke radio cut sakura from her tohughts 

Matt climed out and looked at the stairs, "you told me it was a 23 set"

"I lied" sneered sasuke, its only a 12 set "but i can ollie it" 

"Sure you can" 

"Watch me"

Sakura stood up, "about time eh?" sakura said looking at sasuke 

"Better late than never right?" 

Sasuke climbed the stairs and got on his board 

"**Damn, he's hott" **there she was, the inner voice _"shut up" _

Sasuke ollied over the stairs but crashed to the ground

"Hahaha dumbass" sneered matt

Though sasuke was obiously hurt, he had way to much pride to give up, he once again climed th stairs but this time kickfliped over the set and landed perfectly 

"Damn" was all matt could say

Over a perode of 2 hours matt, mikey P. sasuke and naruto skated while sakura watched, though sasuke was nice to naruto and actually tought him some new tricks, he flirted with sakura every chance he got?

"So haruno, you want to go get something to eat with me?"

"I would rather choke on a,..."

"What are you kids doing here, there is no rollerboarding allowed on these grounds" yelled a very fat sweaty rent-a-cop

"And what will you do about it?" sneered sasuke 

"I will kick you out" yelled the cop reaching for sasuke's board

"Go ge laid" said sasuke "oh im sorry i forgot the banished gay love in konaha"

Matt burst into laughter

Sasuke toyed with the cop for about 20 minutes then desided he was bored with him, and they left,...

------------------------------------------------

"So how was your date?" Itachi, sasuke's older brother teased 

"Hn" was all sasuke would say, he had no intrest in talking to his brother 

Instead sasuke finally had to listen to his mother comoplain about the 40 million reasons why she did not want to cook 

"When do you ever cook?" sasuke sneered

"When did you become such a spoiled brat?" his mother fired back 

"When you spit me out" sasuke re-fired

"Thats inapproprate"

"Its natural though, sasuke sneered "Im not hungry, im going to bed 

Sasuke laid down and tryed to sleep but all he could think about was his _"sk8 date"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GaWm: there ya go chap 3, hope you enjoyed, please comment 


End file.
